Perfect
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: "I say I'm not perfect. She doesn't think so either. I say she's perfect. She doesn't agree with me. He says she's not perfect. She believes him." Acexi


Perfect

-X-

I say I'm not perfect.

She doesn't think so either.

-X-

I say she's perfect.

She doesn't think so.

-X-

He says she's not perfect.

She thinks he's right.

-X-

I wasn't happy, when she bumped into him while the team was in the city.

They said hello to each other.

His cold eyes lit up when she said her name. "Pleasure to meet you."

I couldn't say the same.

-X-

She spent hours getting ready, and she had never looked more beautiful when she stepped out of her room. It made my insides burn as she smiled at him. He didn't return it, and said curtly, "Are you really wearing that?"

"I can go change," she said quickly.

"No, I don't want to wait. Let's go."

They left together, and I wished I could leave this place too.

-X-

When she got home, she said that the date had been "Perfect."

"That's great," I lied. She didn't seem to notice. I heard her stomach rumble. "Did you eat enough?"

"Not that much, but I'm fine." She said. "He" her idiot boyfriend, "likes thin girls."

"Don't starve yourself." I said slowly.

"I won't."

She didn't eat breakfast the next morning.

-X-

The magazines simply couldn't get enough of the fact that she was dating a bunny. They were surprised it hadn't been me.

"But I suppose we can't assume anything," the magazine reporter on the TV screen said with a plastic smile. "After all, they both have the same last name, they could even be related."

Tech didn't ask any questions when I told him somebody had punched the TV.

-X-

"Hey," she said to me, sitting next to me on the couch. She wasn't smiling, which worried me. She was always smiling, especially now that he was around. It killed me. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied. _Only everything_.

Hurt flashed in her eyes. She could tell I was lying, but she didn't press on.

I wish she had.

-X-

I was spending more and more time in the training room lately. Less time with her meant less time hearing about him. One day she walked in and looked around.

"Tech's going to have a fit when he's seen what you've done."

Despite how angry I was feeling about her new boyfriend, I still smiled at her; she always managed to make me smile. "Yeah, well, I've had a lot of free time."

Her smile flickered. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. How about we do something, just the two of us, like old times?"

Nothing had ever sounded better to me.

"Okay," I said brightly. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" She said. She listened for a bit. "No, I can't right now." She listened some more. "Fine." She snapped.

"Sorry, can we do something together another time?"

"Sure," I said, plastering on a smile. I took a last look at her face when she left the training room. There was hurt in her eyes. But I was sure _he _wouldn't see it.

-X-

Winter came. It was full of hot chocolate, snow, and mistletoe for _them_.

I felt hollow and cold and empty. If she noticed, she didn't say anything.

-X-

Spring arrived early that year, but I still felt like an icicle had pierced my heart, because one day her and I were lying down under a tree, doing a boring "undercover" mission.

"He's so perfect," she said and sighed happily. "I think I love him."

"I'm happy for you." She didn't know it, but she was killing me inside.

"Hey," she said suddenly, "what's your favorite colour?"

"Green," I answered immediately.

"Why?"

"I don't know why, I just like it." I lied. "It's the colour of life, and rebirth I guess." She seemed satisfied.

Her eyes were green.

-X-

I was in the main room, flipping through the channels, looking for something to watch, something that was lovey dovey for Valentine's day.

She was standing by the door, saying goodbye to him.

"We should go for ice cream tomorrow," she said brightly.

His cold eyes stared her down. "No, you don't need to gain anymore weight." He kissed her on the cheek -but it was unloving. My insides burned, because she wasn't stupid, she would put the pieces together.

Her perfect love was falling apart.

-X-

I say she's perfect.

She's starting to believe me.

-X-

She used to say he's perfect.

She doesn't believe that anymore.

-X-

He said she wasn't perfect.

He was wrong.

-X-

One day in late spring, she came to me, with red, puffy eyes. Crying, she told me they had broken up. I didn't smile, despite the fact I was glad it was over. It just made me hate him more for hurting her. I held her through the night, and when she finally stopped crying, she whispered "thank you," and kissed me softly on the lips.

-X-

Who is he?

He doesn't matter.

But I'll have to thank him someday for bringing us together.

-X-

Who is she?

She's Lexi Bunny.

She says I'm perfect. I know she is.

-X-

Who am I?

I'm Ace Bunny.

And since she's with me, I know I must be a little perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Inspired by a Harry Potter fanfic called "Fairytales" (featuring Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy) by Owluvr. It's different, but in a similar style of writing, so it's dedicated to her. Please review.**


End file.
